


On jest ze snu

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Fic na zamówienie Alys27 (Ty wiesz, że to nie za darmoszkę i wkrótce nawiedzi Cię komornik?)





	On jest ze snu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alys27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/gifts).



> Fic na zamówienie Alys27 (Ty wiesz, że to nie za darmoszkę i wkrótce nawiedzi Cię komornik?)

Filip siedział tuż obok swojego brata, Ludwika – króla Francji, niepewnie rozglądając się po wielkiej sali bankietowej pałacu Palais-Royal. To był ten okropny dzień, w którym miał przypieczętować swój los zaręczynami ze swoją kuzynką Henriettą Anną – siostrą króla Anglii.  
Strategiczne małżeństwo miało przynieść kres odwiecznej rywalizacji między Anglią a Francją, a także przypieczętować przymierze obu państw.  
Młodszy z braci Bourbon był od samego początku temu przeciwny. Miał zaledwie 18 lat, a jego narzeczona 14. Co prawda ślub miał zostać odłożony w czasie, ale to nadal nie przekonywało Filipa. Po za tym od lat karmiony był przez bony opowieściami o miłości przeznaczonej. Wszak każdy człowiek na Ziemi posiadał swoją bratnią duszę. Każdy człowiek posiadał znamię, które w chwili spotkania z drugą połówką dawało jasny sygnał. Tak było wśród zwykłych ludzi. Królewski brat nie mógł nawet śnić o tym aby móc być z osobą przeznaczoną mu przez niebiosa.  
Z drugiej jednak strony łudził się, że może gdy zobaczy Henriettę, to okaże się ona jego bratnią duszą. Bawiło go, że kuzynka mieszkała tuż obok niego od blisko dekady a on dopiero dziś miał ją poznać. Protokół czasem był tak bardzo nieżyciowy.  
W tej samej chwili drzwi do sali otwarły się i powoli zaczął wchodzić orszak księżnej i jej córki. Filip spojrzał na swojego brata, który z tym samym zawadiackim uśmieszkiem przyglądał się pochodowi. Odwrócił wzrok i przeniósł go na matkę, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie. Królowa wdowa widząc to syknęła tylko do syna by zachowywał się przyzwoicie i patrzył przed siebie. Usłuchał i wtem zamarł, a jego znamię bratniej duszy, które miał na nadgarstku zaczęło mocniej pulsować. Spojrzał na nie przerażony i głośno westchnął.

  
_– Czyż to nie anioł? –_ zapytał Ludwik, gdy Henrietta podeszła do tronu by pokłonić się.

_– Zaiste... piękniejszej istoty, me oczy nigdy nie widziały_ – wyszeptał Filip z trudem łapiąc oddech.

  
******************************************************************************* 

  
Filip Lotaryński na dworze Henrietty Marii znalazł się przypadkowo. Mimo swoich 15 lat był już znany ze swojego dość rozrywkowego stylu życia. Do tego stopnia, ze własna rodzina pozbyła się go, używając swoich koneksji by ulokować go na dworze królewskich. Co prawda na sam dwór Ludwika XIV się nie dostał, ale dwór jego ciotki był również odpowiedni.  
On sam nie narzekał, póki miał z kim się bawić i z kim tracić pieniądze. Uwielbiał wszelkiego rodzaju fety, igry oraz bogatych ale i pięknych mężczyzn. Nie wierzył w te wszystkie bujdy o miłości, dwóch połówkach pomarańczy i innych takich. Liczyło się tu i teraz. A teraz wraz ze dworem Henrietty Anny miał szansę dotknąć samego szczytu,  
na którym czekało więcej zabawy. I więcej potencjalnych kochanków.  
Wszedł do sali, gdzie czekał król. Miał ujrzeć rodzinę królewską po raz pierwszy i był bardzo tym faktem podekscytowany. Głównie z powodu plotek jakie krążyły o bogactwie i urodzie królewskich dworzan. A i sam król, ponoć nie był taki najgorszy.  
Uważnie przesuwał wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych w otoczeniu władcy, samemu władcy poświęcił dłuższą chwilę, jednak to osoba która siedział po lewej stronie króla sprawiła, że młody Lotaryńczyk stracił dech i poczuł jak jego znamię na nadgarstku pulsuje żywym ogniem. Spojrzał na nie z przerażeniem, po czym znów podniósł wzrok na królewskiego brata. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a z żyrandoli posypały się iskry. Wszyscy zniknęli, oprócz nich dwóch.

  
********************************************************************************

  
Świtało już gdy Filip, książę Orleanu wymknął się spod czujnego oka brata, matki i narzeczonej. Skrył się w najdalszym zakątku ogrodu pod modrzewiem. Był wykończony całym tym ambarasem. Szczególnie, że ciągle musiał się pilnować by zbyt często nie patrzeć w stronę tego dworzanina Henrietty. W czasie balu między słowami podpytał kim jest ów chłopiec. Dowiedział się jedynie, że to drugi syn Wielkiego Koniuszego Francji, i że ma na imię również Filip.  
Nagle usłyszał za sobą szelest, odwrócił się gwałtownie i dojrzał w blasku księżyca znajome oblicze.

  
_– Tyś anioł co z nieba zstąpił, by ziemskich uciech posmakować? –_ zadeklamował swój wiersz, który od dziecka kołatał mu się w głowie, chociaż nigdy go nie czytał i nigdy nie słyszał z ust innej osoby.

 _– Jam diabeł co piekło porzucił by Raju choć raz doświadczyć –_ odpowiedział Lotaryńczyk.

_– Skąd znasz ten wiersz?_

  
Lotaryńczyk uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

 _– Znam go od kiedy sięgam pamięcią. Nikt nigdy o nim nie słyszał. Zawsze był w mojej_ _głowie –_ szepnął. _– A ty?_

  
Filip nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do chłopaka i chwycił go za lewy nadgarstek. Odsunął mankiet jego koszuli. Następnie uczynił tak samo ze swoim.  
Obaj spojrzeli na swoje znamiona, które były identyczne. I identycznie żarzyły się żywym ogniem.

– _A więc... –_ szepnął Lotaryńczyk patrząc pytająco na księcia Orleanu.

 _– Na to wychodzi. –_ odpowiedział Filip i nachylił się ku chłopakowi.

Ich usta złączyły się w żarliwym pocałunku. Świat przestał być już pustym, próżnym balem.  
Teraz świat był nimi.


End file.
